


annoying; semishira

by konogii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Friendship, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, Unrequited Love, akakono, konoaka - Freeform, semishira but it’s mainly a friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konogii/pseuds/konogii
Summary: Shirabu: i’m not ‘satori’ go awayUnknown Number: and you’re only telling me this now????
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	1. the unknown number

  
  
  


Shirabu felt a buzz in his pocket and took his phone out. An unknown number had popped up on his phone and he swiped up to unlock it. “Who the hell-‘

  
  
  
  


**Unknown Number:** TENDOU!!! ISTG DID YOU PULL OUT MY GUITAR STRING

  
  
  


Shirabu didn’t want to deal with this today, but he figured he would amuse this unknown number.

**Shirabu:** i don’t know what you’re talking about

  
  


**Unknown Number:** ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME? 

  
  


**Unknown Number:** you were the only person left after the party last night!!

  
  


**Shirabu:** ummmm i’m sorry? but like

  
  


**Shirabu:** its just a guitar string 👁👄👁

  
  


**Unknown Number:** …

  
  


**Unknown Number:** you don’t know squat!!!

  
  


**Unknown Number:** I travelled to Tokyo to get that and you’re telling me it doesn’t matter???

  
  


**Shirabu:** um yeah

  
  


**Unknown Number:** whvsjvdjwhatthehell satori.

  
  


**Unknown Number:** vshhshsh we’ve been best friends for 13 years omfg how could you

  
  


**Shirabu:** i’m not ‘satori’ go away

  
  


**Unknown Number:** and you're only telling me this now????

  
  


**Shirabu:** you didn’t ask

  
  


**Unknown Number:** fuck- 

  
  


**Unknown Number:** then i just blew up in front of someone i don’t know

  
  


**Shirabu:** i’m shirabu kenjirou, now you know me

  
  


**Unknown Number:** -_-

  
  


Shirabu laughed at his screen. Whoever this was made a mistake, and a very funny mistake at that. Taichi looked over his shoulder. “Who’s that?” Shirabu rolled his eyes at his friend. “My new friend! His name is  _ unknown number _ !” He told him sarcastically before looking at his screen again.

  
  


**Unknown Number:** shit sorry for bothering you then ig

  
  


**Shirabu:** i don’t accept your apology, leave me alone now

  
  


**Unknown Number:** wow so salty

  
  


**Shirabu:** too bad

  
  


**Unknown Number:** would you like to know my name then?

  
  


**Shirabu:** not really

  
  


**Unknown Number:** well it’s semi eita

  
  


**Shirabu:** idc

  
  


**Unknown Number changed Shirabu’s name to Shirabitch.**

  
  


**Shirabu:** hey-

  
  


**Unknown Number:** bye saltyboo

  
  


**Shirabu:** fine.

  
  


**Shirabu changed Unknown Number to Semicircle.**

Semi looked at his phone one last time and scoffed. He didn’t delete the number, but he saved the conversation. He was going to have fun with this “Shirabu Kenjirou”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. who's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheer him up, she just broke up with him
> 
> why should i?
> 
> i'll give u blackmail

"It doesn't matter! I just... I don't have feelings for you anymore, Eita. I'm sorry, we can still be friends!" A petite girl was talking. Semi let out a small 'Tch.' "Yeah right... how can we?" He just donned on his hood and stalked off. "Wait!" The girl called out to him. Semi turned around one last time. "You'll find someone better... I promise you."

"Whatever. Bye, Lia-san." It was a nice gesture. But she couldn't decide who he would love in the future. He got home later on and complained to his roommate, Konoha Akinori. "Aki! Can you believe her? She dumped me because she didn't feel anything anymore!" Semi groaned and looked at his lock screen, which was a picture of himself and y/n cuddled up on the couch.

"Well, Lia-chan didn't feel anything, so shouldn't you return the feeling?" Konoha put simply. He went back to smiling at his phone. "Who the hell are you texting at this hour?" Semi asked. Konoha was able to keep his phone away from Eita for a good 2 minutes before Semi flopped on top of him and started reading his texts. 

* * *

**AkaBabey**

**konohoe:** babyyyyyy

**konohoe:** i want youuu 

**konohoe:** but stupid semi-chan is here

**AkaBabey:** konoha-san, it's 12am, and futakuchi-san won't let me leave the dorm

**AkaBabey:** I'll come over tomorrow after my first class, you have a break then too, right?

**konohoe:** yeah yeah okayyy

**konohoe:** i'm just feeling a little touch deprived rn

**AkaBabey:** i- 😳

**konohoe:** ;) i can't wait

* * *

Semi finished reading and stared at him in utter disgust. "Oh my god, Konoha." Konoha smirked and grabbed Semi's phone back. "Your password is Lia's birthday, right?" Semi opened his mouth to speak but he just nodded. "Yeah, just change it to your birthday. 0930." Semi said. Konoha let out a 'k' and changed Semi's password.

He opened the text message center and found Semi's conversation with Shirabu. "Oh?" He quickly skimmed through their conversation and decided to text Shirabu while Semi was sulking.

* * *

**Today at 12:38 am.**

**semicircle:** heyyyy

**semicircle:** shirabu, righttt?

**shirabitch:** the fuck? you're still alive?

**semicircle:** wow he wasn't kidding when he said you were salty.

**shirabitch:** who are you?

**shirabitch:** why do you have semi's phone?

**shirabitch:** not that i care, i just wanna know who i'm texting

**semicircle:** sureeee

**semicircle:** i'm konoha akinori, semi's roommate.

**semicircle:** you and i are like one of the few conversations he's saved on his phone, so make him feel better he just got dumped.

**shirabitch:** why should i?

**semicircle:** i'll send u blackmail

shirabitch: **...**

**shirabitch:** alright fine send me your contact.

**semicircle has added konoha akinori to the conversation.**

**konoha akinori has changed their name to konohoe.**

**konohoe:** here i am!

**shirabitch:** this better not be a joke

**konohoe:** the only joke here is you

**shirabitch:** frick off

**konohoe:** that's not very nice

**konohoe:** i'll send it to you later, i have to go talk to my baby

**shirabitch:** bye

**konohoe has left the conversation.**

**shirabitch has changed their name to saltybu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today at 3:46 pm.**

**saltybu:** lmao you stupid just let go of her

**semicircle:** excuse me?

**saltybu:** i'm trying to cheer you up, dumbass

**semicircle:** well you're doing a really bad job

**saltybu:** at least i'm doing something

**semicircle:** i didn't ask you to tho,,,

**semicircle:** who are you doing this for, exactly?

**saltybu** : myself

**semicircle:** no offense, but you don't seem like the type of guy to do that

**saltybu:** will you just accept it, shithead

**semicircle:** sure whatever

**saltybu:** so this girl- its a she, right?

**semicircle:** yeah

**saltybu:** alright then she's a bitch for dumping you

 **saltybu:** how'd she let you off?

 **saltybu:** bet it was something like "i'm sorry, i don't like you anymore"

**semicircle:** lmfaooo yeah it was actually

 **semicircle:** your way of cheering up people kinda sucks, but thanks

 **semicircle:** i smiled today

**saltybu:** i didn't get paid for you to get all mushy on me, go get a life instead of sulking over her and bothering me

**semicirlce:** you texted me first asshole!!!

**saltybu:** stfu dumped loser

Semi laughed and kicked his feet in the air. He decided to keep Shirabu's number after that. "What an absolute git." he breathed. Semi set his phone down on the table and glared at his roommate, who was smirking at him. "You pig. You told him to!""

But all Akinori did was shrug. "I have no idea what you're talking about, he did it out of the goodness in his heart. I think he's a _very_ nice boy." Konoha winked at Semi, knowing he was bisexual.

* * *

Shirabu threw his phone across the room. "Shut up, Kawanishi! I'm texting someone!" He growled. Taichi crawled over to Shirabu and stoked his head. "Aww, does the baby need his concentration?" He teased. Shirabu hated it when Taichi used his height to his advantage. "Get off, you beanstalk." Shirabu swatted his friends' hand away. 

Taichi went up the ladder and grabbed a magazine and giggled under the covers.

"Keep your disgusting thoughts to yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hey, sorry this was so short and it took a while to get out! i have no valid excuse other than procrastination.


	4. voice

**Today at 7pm.**

**semicircle:** hetttttt

**semicircle:** u prettu

**semicircle:** i likne youx heheh

**semicircle:** shirabaeeee

**saltybu:** bitch tf?

**saltybu:** are you drunk?

**semicirlce:** ily

**semicircle:** marry me shirabuuuuu

**semicircle:** [see attached image]

**saltybu:** you are drunk asf

**saltybu:** get away from me

**saltybu:** you're annoying

**semicircle:** please shirabu

**semicircle:** i need to hear you

**semicircle:** imma call you huehuehue

**semicircle has started a call.**

**missed call from semicircle(7)**

**semicircle:** shira-chan plsssss

**saltybu:** fine. but only because i have like nothing else to do

**saltybu has started a call.**

Shirabu could hear labored breathing from the other end of the line and was tempted to hang up. "Shirabu! Hi~" He heard Semi's voice for the first time. He sounded mature and his voice was a little deep. "What do you want." Shirabu answered.

Semi laughed from over the phone. "You."

Shirabu was already irritated, and Semi just made his day. "Bye."

He hung up the phone and threw it again. He had a bad habit of throwing things around the room, and Taichi wasn't very fond of it. He heard his phone ring again and his eyebrows twitched. "What the hell does this bastard want now?" He said, picking up the phone again.

Semi hiccuped over the phone. Shirabu could hear him crying. "Please stay with me... don't leave me, Lia." Semi said through sobs. Shirabu sighed and reluctantly opened his mouth to speak. "Semi... this is Shirabu." Semi cried out some more. Shirabu didn't know what to do. He never really showed sympathy to anyone he didn't know. But... he knew Semi, right?

"What's wrong, Semi?" the words felt weird on his tongue, as if he'd never said them before. Actually, he hasn't really. "Shirabu... what's wrong with me? Why did she leave me? Is there something wrong?!" Semi asked. Shirabu didn't say anything. He would've insulted Eita if it was about something else, but hearing him so hurt... why did it feel different? They don't know each other.

"I told you before. Let go of her. It's only gonna hurt more if you don't." Shirabu gave simple advice. It was all he could think of right now. "That's actually pretty good advice, Shira-chaaaan. where'd you learn it from?" Semi said. 

"My ex-boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hihiiii! sorry this chapter was so short, i was kind of sleepy when i was writing today and i almost got in trouble for not being in class


	5. ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "my ex-boyfriend"

Semi was drunk, but he heard Shirabu clearly. "Poopy pardon? Shira-chan, you're gay?" Semi hiccuped again. Shirabu scoffed. "No, I'm just into boys and I so happen to be a boy. Semi giggled. "Ahra! You're a fun person, Shira-chan. I like you. Let's be friends." Semi didn't hear anything on the other end and he looked at his phone. "Eh? He hung up on meeeee." 

"Imma try him again." Eita coughed and tried calling Shirabu again. "What is it?!" Shirabu screamed. The older male took a seat on the side walk. "I'm lonely." Semi pouted. He sounded sickly and weak. "Then go to your roommate, Konoha, or whatever the hell his name was." Kenjirou snapped. Eita didn't budge. "You didn't tell me." He whispered into the phone. 

"About what? I don't need to tell you anything." He replied.

"Oh come on! I told you about my old girlfriend! You said she was a bitch heheh." 

"Will it get you to shut up and leave me alone?" Shirabu snapped. Semi nodded aggressively, though Shirabu couldn't hear him. "Bitch, I can't hear you. Use _words_." The younger boy sighed and wanted to throw his phone. "Yes ma'am. It will make me shut the fuuuuuck up!" 

"Well. He _was_ my boyfriend..."

"Shira-chan, I _know_. That's the definition of an ex, stupiiiid."

"My god, Semi. Shut up and let me explain!"

"..."

"As I was saying, he was my ex and he left me... for a girl he'd just met that day. He told me I didn't matter to him and that I was stupid. And that's that." Shirabu explained briskly. Semi groaned, unsatisfied. Before the older one could speak any further, Shirabu hung up the phone. 

* * *

**semicircle:** shira-chin!!!!!1

**semicircle:** andwer me!!

**semicircle:** or else i'll bother oyu to the end of your deatgh

**saltybu** : fuck _off_

**saltybu:** i was a fool to tell you anyway

**saltybu:** why am i talking to a stranger about my problems

**semicirle** : oK FIRST OF ALL BETCH 

**semicirle:** i am a HOT stranger so be gratefulkjsjs

**semicircle:** and secondly, talking to an anonymous about your problems can often help more than talking to someone you knowwww :)))))

**saltybu** : you're not hot. and you know that.

**saltybu:** and how the hell does talking to a stranger help any less?

**saltybu:** well i mean i don't think were actually strangers now that we've talked a couple times

**saltybu:** that sounded cringe asf

**saltybu:** actually change my mind. were strangers

**semicircle:** thATS THE SPIRIT!!!! 

**semicircle:** i think.

**semicircle:** anywayzzz that dude is a huge douche

**semicirlce:** i don't think you're dumb, shira-chhhyaan

**saltybu:** hell yeah he's a douche. i hope i never see his ugly face again

**semicircle:** that's right, shira-chan. let your aggression outttt!!!!

Kenjirou looked at his phone. He hadn't talked to anyone about this, ever. It _would_ be nice to finally let his feelings free. 

**saltybu:** can i call to do that?

**semicircle:** :0

**semicircle:** yesyesyes ofc bbyyyyyy <3

**saltybu has started a call.**

"He was such a bitch, anyways. If he didn't end it, I would have." Shirabu was already talking. Semi didn't know why, maybe because it was he was drunk, but he really liked Shirabu's voice. It was soothing and could probably calm him down anytime. Eita blushed, as he thought of something weird.

Shirabu continued. "But... he loved me. I- I don't know what I did that was so wrong. We were fine two weeks before he broke up with me. He was always so nice to me, and he dealt with me even when I was being a piece of shit. I think that's what ticked him off, honestly though."

"He couldn't take being around me anymore... fuck him. Little shit. _Fell out of love?_ What kind of crap is that. It's an excuse to get with someone else." Kenjirou finished, with tears streaming down his face. "Fuck... sorry, Semi. You didn't have to hear me like this." 

Now they had switched positions. Semi had heard this story before. It was _his_ story. A small smile crept up on Semi's face. "Shira-chan... just do it like how you told me. Let that bitch go. You may _think_ you have already, but if you're still crying over him, you really haven't."

Kenjirou let out a small laugh, before breaking into little sobs again. "Thanks, Semi... you're right. We both need to let those bitches go."


	6. the aftermath

By morning, Semi was becoming sober and he could talk clearly. He woke up on his couch wondering why he was there. Then it hit him. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his phone and checked his messages. He found everything that happened last night and his conversations with Shirabu. A new message notification popped up and sent him to the bottom of his screen. 

**Today at 10:23 am.**

**saltybu:** um hey

**saltybu:** i hope you're sober now

**saltybu:** thanks 

**semicircle:** umm np?

**semicircle:** i'm assuming i was drunk

**saltybu:** correct

**saltybu:** and really stupid

**semicircle:** i wasnt that dumb-

**saltybu:** yes you were

**konohoes had added konohoes to he conversation.**

**semicircle:** how the hell did you do that

**konohoes:** magic

**saltybu:** why are you here

**saltybu:** konoha, right?

**konohoes:** that's me!

**konohoes:** i'm here to send shirabu the blackmail i promised him for cheering you up, semi

**konohoes: [see attached pictures]**

**semicircle:** ahhhh i knew it

**semicircle:** you'd never truly comfort me, shirabu :')

**konohoes:** hey now, shirabu agreed to cheering up a random stranger

**konohoes:** for some random blackmail

**konohoes:** i'd say he did it for free ;)

**saltybu:** konoha i will choke you 

**semicircle:** it's still blackmail

**saltybu:** thank you

**saltybu:** ew wait im agreeing with you-

**konohoes:** you two argue like an old married couple

**konohoes:** so imma leave you two alone now.

**konohoes has left the conversation.**

**semicircle:**...

**saltybu:** its only weird if you make it weird

**saltybu:** so dont fucking make it weird

**saltybu:** i have class bye bitch

**semicircle:** what did i ever do to you???

Semi lay on the couch, smiling, even though it felt like he'd just gotten a slap in the face. "Daaaamn, Shirabu sounds like one fine man." He heard his roomate's voice from the small kitchen they shared. Semi resisted the urge to throw a pillow at him. "Shut up, dude." He said. Konoha stuck his tongue out and winked. "Never. SemiShira will sail if it's the last thing I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so lazy, i'm sorry- i'm gonna add some aofuta next chapter
> 
> LMAO I KEEP CHANGING THE LINE SPACING


	7. stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuss warning??? idk if y'all are here and reading this, you should know that this book has output multiple swear words already so..

**Monday at 7:42 PM**

semicircle: sHIRABU 

semicircle: hey

semicircle: shirabu

semicircle: s

semicircle: h

semicircle: i

semicircle: r

semicircle: a

semicircle: b

semicircle: u

saltybu: what the fuck

saltybu: are you drunk again istfg

saltybu: go away

saltybu: ugly ass creep

semicircle: RUDE

semicircle: but im not drunk this time i swear

semicircle: so anyways

saltybu: no

semicircle: i didnt even say anything yet??

saltybu: i know

saltybu: i also know that whatever you say is absolute shit

semicircle: you brat

semicircle: im older than you

semicircle: respect me

saltybu: how do you know that

saltybu: for all you know i could be a 40 year old man predator

semicircle: i looked you up

semicirlce: you're a pre-med student shiratorizawa college

saltybu: THE FUCK

saltybu: STALKER

saltybu: smh who the fuck does that

saltybu: weird fuck

saltybu: ok well my turn

saltybu: youre only a year older than me, semi eita, who goes to fukurodani college in tokyo, also in some lame ass band called day6

saltybu: is that correct?

semicircle: how did-

semicircle: w h a t ???

semicircle: OUR BAND IS NOT LAME OK

semicircle: ok thats kinda creepy

saltybu: says you

saltybu: weird ass bitch

semicircle: someone's grumpyyy

semicircle: you keep cussing wtf

semicircle: who spat in your cereal

saltybu: taichi

semicircle: who??

semicircle: and that was just an expression

saltybu: kawanishi taichi

saltybu: my tall and annoying roommate

saltybu: and he actually spat in my cereal this morning

semicircle: i-

semicircle: ok nvm,,,

semicircle: chile n e ways

semicircle: i was think that maybe we could meet up sometime or idk

semicircle: we already know what we look like, just not in person

semicircle: and i'll pay for everything just as like a compensation for you helping me out

saltybu: hm

saltybu: nah

semicirle: whAAAT WHY

saltybu: we barely know each other, semi

saltybu: and you wanna meet up as a compensationssdkkfs?

saltybu: i think this is just an excuse to kidnap me and use me for drugs or some weird shit you seniors do

semicircle: hey!!!! 

semicircle: i wont, i promise!!!

semicircle: you already looked me up

semicircle: im verified

semicircle: and we can get to know each other more on our meet up!!!!

_seen 8:01 PM_

semicircle: hey dont ignore me!!

semicircle: ok

semicircle: youre ded...

semicircle: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi you made it to the end of this terrible chapter! im so proud of you <33
> 
> it wasnt that long anyways though
> 
> n e ways 
> 
> i love you and stay safe!
> 
> side note to the side note: i meant no harm towards day6! they are an amazing band and i love them sm, and any 'hate' i may have displayed was all merely a joke and for plot(spoiler: they'll show up later in the story, so i suggest you check them out!)


	8. advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirabu confides in taichi

"Taichi!" Shirabu groaned for the fifth time and slapped is roommate on the shoulder. "My god, Shirabu, what the fuck do you want?" Taichi finally snapped back. Shirabu buried his face in Taichi's shoulder. Kawanishi was getting a little fed up. Shirabu wasn't usually like this, and he assumed he was drunk, so Taichi ignored him. Obviously he was still sober. "Why the hell are you being so clingy today?"

"I don't usually ask for stuff, you know that. Now answer my question and help me!" Little Kenjirou said. Taishi shut his laptop and turned to face his roommate. "What do you need help with? Hurry this up so I can go play my game." Taichi said quickly. Shirabu made his resting bitch face, but carried on anyways. "So you remember the Semi guy I've been telling you about?"

Taichi nodded. "Oh, the guitarist in Day6? Yeah he's cool. What about him?" Shirabu rolled his eyes. "It's a lame band, and he's lame too. Anyway, he asked if he wanted to meet up." He muttered the last comment. Taichi widened his eyes. "He asked you to _meet up_?" He could hardly believe his ears. A member of Day6, _the Day6_ wanted to meet up with his best friend and he was sitting here looking so ungrateful. 

"Bitch you better go then!" Taichi took his friend by the shoulder and shook him hard. Shirabu whined. "We barely know each other though." Taichi looked like he was about to slap him. "Then _get_ to know him!" Taichi glared at him. Shirabu winced as Taichi grabbed the sides of Shirabu's cheeks and pinched him. "Taichi, that hurts! Let go-"

"Then agree to go and meet him!" Taichi's grip only tightened, making Shirabu hiss. "Fine fine! I'll meet him! Let me the fuck go already!" Taichi smiled, satisfied with Shirabu's answer. "Send me pictures 'kay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this chapter was so short sorry folks


	9. nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated in a while aaa dont be mad

_Damn it. Why'd I agree to come? Stupid Taichi._ Shirabu cussed inwardly. He'd texted Semi a few minutes earlier that he was going to one of Day6's mini concerts. Semi was overjoyed, and texted him to meet him behind the concert venue to give him a ticket. Shirabu fumbled with his phone as he waited in line at a convenience store near the venue. He wasn't supposed to meet with Semi until 6:30, and he arrived thirty minutes earlier. He decided to look up some of Day6's songs and have a listen before he actually went to a concert. _Congratulations by Day6_ popped up first, so Shirabu clicked on it.

He put in his earbuds and plugged the thin wire into his phone. The song started slowly with smooth vocals. Semi hadn't shown up in the music video yet, but Shirabu was just paying attention to the music. As the song went on, the music soothed him, and Shirabu's heartbeat had slowed down. The song was about a breakup, and as the chorus came into play, the vocals picked up and the song's pace got faster. Shirabu wondered when Semi was going to show up in the video. So far, he only saw five members, Jae, Sungjin, Dowoon, Brian, and Wonpil. He scrolled through the comments, hoping for a time stamp of Semi. He finally found a few comments of Semi.

_**semi is so beautiful, i would highkey die for him** _

_**Semi is so cool. He deserves more screen time. J*P, fix this.** _

_**1:14 Semi's voice is so calm and soothing. Like an angel!**_

He clicked on the time stamp that took him to a particular part in the song and saw Semi's face. Shirabu hated to admit it, but Semi's voice wasn't as shitty as he thought it would be. Shirabu caught himself smiling, and slapped himself. He hummed along to the melody, and din't notice the line moving. A little kid tapped his butt and told him to move up. He muttered a small 'sorry' and took off his earbuds. 

Shirabu went up and placed his spicy chips and soda on the pay counter. The cashier quickly rang up his items and handed him a small sticker with Semi's face on it. "What the h- what's this?" He inspected the sticker silently. The cashier gave him a sly smile. "I heard you humming to one of Day6's songs. They usually perform around here. Do you have a bias?" He asked Shirabu. The latter looked confused. "What's a bias?" Shirabu clearly wasn't invested in this type of content. The cashier explained while waiting for the receipt to print. "Favorite member." 

Shirabu thought for a moment. It would be weird to say anyone _but_ Semi. He'd just learned about Day6 only today. "Uh... Semi I guess?" He answered hesitantly. The cashier gave Shirabu a smug look. "Ooh, okay~!" Shirabu just rolled his eyes and paid. He put the sticker on the back of his phone case since he had no where else to put it. Kenjirou looked at his phone and gawked at the time. It was 6:28. "Oh shi-" He looked at a nearby mother glaring at him, covering her child's ears. He decided to text Semi.

**Today at 6:28 PM**

**shiraboo:** sorry, im running a bit late

**semicircle:** alr :)

 **semicircle:** just can't wait to meet u

**shiraboo:** why tf are you being so cringey

**semicircle:** :( is it bad to want to meet you?

**shiraboo:** no, i guess not

 **shiraboo:** but no one's ever been excited to see me

 **shiraboo:** so i find it kinda weird

**semicircle:** whyyy

 **semicircle:** ur amazing :)

 **semicircle:** when ur not being so crappy and moody

**shiraboo:** k...

 **shiraboo:** see u soon ig

Shirabu paced himself and told himself to keep his cool. He wasn't excited or anything, just nervous? Hopefully he wouldn’t screw up in front of Semi. Shirabu kept grumbling to himself, he didn’t notice the person in front of him. “Uh, shoot. Sorry!” They said. Shirabu looked up. “Jae...?” He wondered aloud. This was one of Semi’s band mates. His hair was dyed a light blue, and he wore round, circular glasses. Jae smiled cautiously. “Hey, you a fan or something?” He asked. Shirabu shrugged. “Uh not exactly. I’m a... friend of Semi’s. He told me to come here.” The word _friend_ felt weird on his tongue. He had only ever referred to Taichi as a friend.

”Oh! Are you Shirabu Kenjirou?” Jae’s eyes lit up. Shirabu nodded slowly. “Yes...? How do _you_ know me?” He questioned the older. Jae nodded, and beckoned for Shirabu to follow him. “Semi told us about you a few days ago. He said you were coming. I’ll take you to him.” Jae explained. Shirabu looked at him gratefully. He thought he was getting a little lost. The younger boy followed him with his hand in his pocket, and the other holding his snacks. 

Jae led him to the back of the concert venue. A black steel door awaited him. Jae took a key out of his pocket. He pushed down on the handle and stepped inside. “Hey!” Jae called, holding his arms in the air. Shirabu gulped and went inside. He looked around the dark room, and stayed close to Jae. 

“Shirabu? Is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day6 is a real band. I love and support them very much. I used Day6's former member(Junhyeok) and used Semi in his place. I hope you know that I mean no disrespect when I replaced Semi with Junhyeok. I love him too.
> 
> Also! IF THERE ARE ANY MYDAYS READING THIS I LOVE YOU. 
> 
> STREAM CONGRATULATIONS BY DAY6


	10. congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “congratulations, glad you’re doin great”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i procrastinated

“Shirabu?” A deep, masculine voice said. There was really no doubt. It was none other than Semi Eita. Shirabu turned to face him. He stared at the older boy, expecting something more. But he was just a regular person. “Hey.” He deadpanned. Jae couldn’t help but laugh. “Damn, Semi. I thought you said he was cool. But he really takes no interest in you.”

Semi frowned, annoyed. “He does take interest in me!” He looked at Shirabu and smiled. “Right?” The younger boy didn’t know what to say. He had never been in this situation before, and he hoped to never again. Finally coming up with an answer, he says “Sure.” with a small shrug. At first Semi looks a little hurt, but then again he had been dealing with Shirabu’s attitude for a few weeks already. Behind them, a voice laughed.

Shirabu was a little afraid they might kidnap him, but Semi’s calm brown eyes gave him reassurance. “ _Brian_! What’s up? I was afraid you’d be late.” Jae gave his band mate a friendly smile. ‘Brian’ rolled his eyes and looked like he wanted to strangle Jae. “My name is not Brian. It’s Young K!” he growled. His mood quickly changed when he saw Shirabu. He bent down to meet the smaller boy. “My name is _Young K_.” He clearly emphasized his name.

He was bigger than Shirabu, and but a bit smaller than his friend, Wakatoshi. Shirabu stared at Young K. “Ight.” Shirabu said. “I love this dude already.” He smiled and looked like he was about to take Shirabu in his arms and hug him tightly. Semi saw this, and yanked Shirabu away from him. “H-hey! Guys you can’t just snatch him up for yourselves!” Semi sounded worried. The rest of his band mates gathered with him backstage.

”Uh guys, were on in five!” A voice called. Jae and Young K perked up and straightened their postures. They rushed somewhere to get their instruments. Semi let go of Shirabu and sighed. “Will you be ok? I have to go now.”

”Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m not a child.” Shirabu replied sarcastically.

Semi chuckled. “Well you’re the same IRL as you are online.”

Shirabu couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Semi now that they were alone. “We’re you expecting something else?” He retorted. Semi’s eyes shone as he spoke. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Shirabu felt his face heat up. He wasn’t used to that kind of comment. “Ok! Just go, you’ll be late. I’m in the middle row.” He shooed the older boy away, with a flutter in his chest.

—

Shirabu sat down in his designated seat and looked at the slip pf paper that held the concert schedule. He turned the paper over and saw the cover of the album they were performing. _Sunrise._ He remembered the song he played at the convenience store. Shirabu looked at the back of his phone where Semi’s sticker was at, and laughed to himself. “Stupid.” He admired Semi. He was surrounded by people, he was talented, and he had a decent personality. _And here_ I _am at his concert, still a failure med student, and only have one best friend._

People started pilling into the venue. Someone took a seat next to Shirabu and looked at her. “Hi.” The stranger said.

Shirabu raised an eyebrow. “Um, hi?” Her eyes were shining. “These are really good seats.” Shirabu just nodded. “Aren’t you excited? I’m excited.” _My god, she’s annoying._ The boy didn’t say anything, but he let out a small hum of approval. The lights dimmed, and she squealed beside him. _What the hell is wrong with her._ The curtains lifted and revealed the band. Semi looked around for Shirabu, and when he saw him he smiled and waved at him. Shirabu blushed, as people turned to look at him. They chattered.

”Oh my god, Semi waved in that direction!”

”Who is that?”

”He’s so tiny and cute!”

”Are they dating?”

The girl beside Shirabu stared at him. “How do you know Semi Eita?” 

“I- uh...” He stuttered, unsure of how to answer. They had known each other for a few weeks, almost a month. “Friend...?” He said, hoping that would satisfy her. He sank back down in his seat, ignoring the awkward stares he was getting. The band leader, Sungjin, stepped out and waved at the crowd. “Hi everyone! We’re DAY6! Are you ready for our _Sunrise_ concert?” The crowd screamed a very loud “Yes!” and the concert began. Shirabu could practically _feel_ Semi looking at him, but he didn’t think much of it. The song started, and Shirabu recognized it. He watched the video, but it was better seeing them in-person. “Sing with us _MyDay!_ ” Jae said, with his hands in the air.

Shirabu smiled. The energy the band created lifted his mood. He didn’t mind being there. DAY6 wasn’t as sucky as he thought, and Semi was beautiful. He tried his best to push the thought away, but he couldn’t. Shirabu couldn’t ignore the fact that his eyes were glued on only Semi. He strummed his guitar, striking Shirabu an occasional glance. Shirabu found himself smiling back at Semi. The first song, _Congratulations_ , was playing.

_”Congratulations, glad you're doin' great.”_

The first lyrics hit Shirabu like a rock. He noticed how Semi was looking in his direction. 

_(Oh)_ The band, along with the fans sang.

_Congratulations. How are you? Okay?_

Then Shirabu realized, Semi was not only looking at him, but the girl beside him well.

_(Oh)_ The girl gleamed, and made hearts at the band.

_How could it be so fine, can see it in your eyes_

“That’s my boyfriend, Semi Eita!” She said. Shirabu’s heart dropped all the way to his stomach. It was his turn to look at her. “What...? What is your name?” He didn’t want to ask, but he knew he had to. He hoped she wouldn’t say the name he hoped she wouldn’t.

  
_The same look that you gave me that kills me inside, oh”_

She looked back at Shirabu.

“Lia.”

Everything fell away from him. He dropped his gaze. The song continued as if nothing happened.

_Just knowing that I could be with somebody new  
That I'd be just like you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you look back at the chapters, semi’s ex’s name is Lia

**Author's Note:**

> heyy i hope you're all doing well!


End file.
